What The Heart Wants - Too Blind To Love
by Rob Midnight
Summary: Eles se amavam, só não conseguiam ver. xxx Essa fanfic pertence a série "Sounds Like Love..."/"The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants".


_"... Eles se amam, mas como melhores amigos, estavam perto demais para ver isso..."_

**_– Ally Swan_**

**xxx**

_- Stella!_

Ela ouviu essa empolgação toda vez que alguém da equipe a via no laboratório, era bom estar de volta, era bom estar NY.

Lucy estava crescida, Lindsay estava de licença pelo nascimento do segundo filho, batizado como McKenna em homenagem ao chefe do laboratório que era quase como um pai para ela, os demais continuavam ótimos, Jo era simpática e Mac... Era por ele que ela voltara, voltara pelo casamento de Mac com Christine. Recebera o convite, nele, rabiscado no verso, estava uma alegre mensagem de Mac dizendo sentir saudades. Ela sorriu ao ler e sentiu que devia ir ao casamento não só para assistir, mas para ver seus amigos, matar a saudade.

- Stella, está no quarto errado. – falou Danny entrando no quarto de Mac e vendo a grega ali estudando o CSI.

- Não, Danny não estou. – respondeu a grega.

- Achei que fosse ajudar a noiva. – comentou o Messer.

- Meu trabalho aqui é com o noivo mesmo, já avisei ao Don. – ela disse. – Agora fora, eu tenho que terminar com esse aqui.

- Okay. – riu o loiro e saiu.

- Mac, essa gravata está torta. – ela reclamou, levantou e foi para a frente dele, arrumando a gravata.

Taylor sorriu.

- É bom ter você de volta, Stell. – ele disse.

Bonasera sorriu para ele, ainda mexendo na gravata, rapidamente encarando-o.

- O que seria de você sem mim, Taylor? – ela brincou.

Mac fez menção de abraçá-la.

- Não, sem abraços, detetive, você tem que se manter arrumadinho para a sua noiva. – ela avisou divertida.

- Posso, pelo menos, dar um beijo no rosto da minha melhor amiga? – ele se fingiu de revoltado.

- Okay.

Mac aproximou os lábios do rosto dela, quando Stella ouviu uma batida na porta e virou o rosto na direção, acabando por sentir os lábios de Mac nos seus.

A primeira reação foi choque, mas eles não conseguiram evitar o desejo de ir adiante, sendo assim, Mac a puxou para si, mantendo-a presa em seus braços, aprofundando o beijo e Stella correspondia com a mesma afeição.

Novamente, ouviram-se batidas na porta e o casal separou-se quase que num pulo.

Lindsay abriu a porta.

- Stella, precisamos de você aqui. – disse a Messer entrando e pegando a amiga pelo pulso, então percebendo que os dois estavam ofegantes e, visivelmente, chocados. – Interrompi alguma coisa?

Stella e Mac se entreolharam.

- Não, nada, vamos. – falou Stella rápido e seguiu para fora dali com Lindsay.

Taylor viu a porta se fechar e ficou pensativo.

**xxx**

Todas as vezes que salvaram a vida um do outro, todas as vezes que brigaram, todas as vezes que jantaram juntos, todas as vezes que sentiram ciúmes... Tudo aquilo corria selvagem na mente da grega, enquanto ela fitava o céu de uma noite estrelada, algum lugar ali perto a cerimônia do casamento ia acontecer, ia ser logo, rápido, mas não tão indolor como ela gostaria.

Suspirou.

- Stella?

A grega virou e viu Lindsay.

- Hey, Linds. – falou ela com um leve sorriso triste.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece chateada.

- Resignada talvez, mas está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Lindsay não pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, aproximou-se da amiga, parando a seu lado.

- O que aconteceu no quarto do Mac, Stella? – perguntou a CSI.

A supervisora de NO repirou fundo, lutando contra o choro.

- Foi um acidente... Nos beijamos. Ele ia me dar um beijo no rosto, mas eu ouvi a porta e virei e... – ela sentia um nó na garganta.

Lindsay a abraçou.

- Eu nunca me senti assim, Linds. É como se eu tivesse descoberto uma coisa boa, mas apenas para perder ela. – disse a grega.

- Tem que falar com ele, Stella. – disse Lindsay, fazendo a CSI afastar-se.

- Não posso. Não mais. Não agora. É o _casamento_ dele.

- E quando vai dizer? Quando Christine aparecer grávida? Você e Mac tem tudo que um casamento precisa.

- Eu vou voltar para NO e tentar esquecer isso.

- E ficar sem falar com ele? Por quanto tempo e você acha que ele não vai querer manter contato. Mac ama você, Stella, se não como mulher, mas como melhor amiga, ele vai querer falar com você e você não pode evitar essa conversa, um dia vai acontecer. Quanto antes melhor.

- Lindsay. – a voz de Mac fez a Messer soltar a grega e ambas olharem para ele, Taylor gesticulou para a subordinada, essa foi até ele, Stella virou para o lado oposto, voltando a fitar as estrelas, limpando o rosto para evitar lágrimas e maquiagem borrada.

Após alguns instantes, Bonasera ouviu ele parar ao seu lado e erguer o olhar para as estrelas, como ela.

De repente, Stella viu a gravata dele cair na grama, virou e fitou o detetive sem acreditar.

- O que está fazendo? – ela indagou.

- Desistindo. – respondeu Taylor.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Eu levo casamento a sério, Stella, e não posso casar com Christine pensando em você.

Os olhares se encontraram.

- Mac...

- Nem tente começar, eu estive pensando e falei com Christine, ela vai superar, mas eu preciso saber se você quer isso tanto quanto eu. – ele parou na frente dela, segurando uma das mãos da grega nas suas.

Bonasera sorriu.

- I do.


End file.
